Star Wars: Smuggler To Hero
by ICrzy
Summary: This story of Han Solo starts during the time of A New Hope when he meets Luke and Ben, join the troubled pirate as well as his friend Chewie and human pal Tara on an unforgettable adventure. You learn more about this smuggler than you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars! Rights go to George Lucas and now Disney! I only own Tara, my OC! Please review and favorite!**

Mos Eisley Spaceport, this is where the scum and the villain like creatures stay. Though two humans and two droids were on a mission at this location, they received a message in the R2 unit from a princess. Now they are searching for a ship to take them to the Alderaan system.

"Now Luke, stay close. This place is very dangerous." Said an old man.

"How so, Ben?" Luke asked.

Ben, or also known by his old name Obi-Wan, was once a youthful Jedi Knight. He used to battle in the Clone Wars along with Luke's father. Ben's hair completely white as well as his bread. His outfit is just like the locates in order to blend in. Luke has blonde hair with blue eyes and again wore similar clothes like Ben, its a white large long sleeved shirt with a belt at his hip allowing the rest of the shirt to hang. The boy wore white pants as well as a darker colored boots.

Ben looked at the nineteen year old, "The people here are very entrusting and their are Storm Troopers everywhere."

Luke looked around seeing the white armored guards practically everywhere just as the older man had warned Luke. Luke followed Ben through the small city with the droids following right behind him. C3PO kept mentioning how dangerous this is while R2D2 just beeped, though Luke knew the little R2 droid was speaking to his droid friend.

"Where are we going, Ben?" Luke asked.

Ben pointed, "Here."

Luke looked at the place in front of them, a cantina.

"We are surely to find the right ship to take us to the Alderaan system." Ben said.

**-STARWARS-**

Taking a drink of his alcohol was the pilot of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo. His brown eyes darting around the room in case he spots a threat. His brown hair was up against the wall. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest followed by, black pants and black boots. He always carried a blaster.

The twenty-nine year old turned to his Wookie friend, "Man its nice to relax."

Chewie growled as his reply. Han turned to stare at the Wookie and saw his other shipmate, a young girl. She had light brown hair, in a ponytail braid. Her eyes were hazel. The girl wore a brown long sleeve shirt with goggles around her neck, also wore black pants and black boots. She smirked at Han and took a seat next to him.

She looked to be eighteen years old, "What?" She asked.

Han sighed, "Tara sometimes you need to know how to keep a low profile."

Tara smirked and took a drink of his alcohol, "Me? You're the one who gets us into some kind of trouble." Tara said.

Han sold his drink back, "Hey kid. You're too young for this."

Tara pouts, "Really? You are pulling the kid card here?"

Han nods, "Yeah you're what- sixteen?"

Tara punched his shoulder, "Eighteen you idiot."

Han nods, "Exactly why you can't have this."

Tara rolls her eyes, "Like your even mature enough to drink it."

Suddenly a laugh from Chewie got the two to turn, "Laugh it up fuzz ball."

Tara grinned, "Are you blushing Han Solo?"

Han glares at her, "Remain me why I let you come with us?"

"I am a good cook." Tara said smiling still.

Then there was a small cough gaining their attention, "Pardon me."

**-STARWARS-**

Luke was being pulled over by Ben over to who he was talking to. Luke was glad he didn't have to wait alone but also nervous to meet these people who will be taking them to Alderaan. Luke wasn't too trusting right now.

"Luke, this is Chewbacca and Tara. They are apart of a ship that might suit our needs." Ben said pointing to the two.

Luke stared at the Wookie and then to the girl, he seemed a bit tongue tied at first but let Ben do the talking.

Walking over was Han, "Han Solo. Captain of the Millenium Falcon. Chewie tells me you're looking for a passage through the Alderaan system." Han said.

"Yes indeed, if that's a fast ship." Ben said.

Han looked shocked, "Fast ship? Haven't you heard of the Millenium Falcon?" Han asked.

Tara sighs and says quietly, "Here we go."

"Should we?" Ben asked also noticing Tara off to his right.

Han smirks, "Its the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." Han said.

Ben had a sorta of impressed look on his face, as Luke tried keeping to himself. He wanted to keep his eyes on these people, he didn't trust them and didn't know why Ben trusted them.

Tara grins, "He'll go into stories on how he's outrun Imperial ships and not those local bulk-cruisers. I mean the big Corellian ships now." Tara said.

Ben nods as he listens.

"So what's the cargo?" Han asked.

"Only four. Myself, the boy, and the boy's droids." Ben said.

"What is this? Local trouble?" Tara asked staring at Ben.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben said.

Han leaned back, "Well that's the trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han said.

Tara shot Han a glance, "Han." She said in shock.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke shouts.

Tara turns to Luke, the farm boy who finally dared to speak. Han turned his brown eyes to the boy who shouted at him, he leaned forward to Luke to say what he had on his mind.

"Who will fly it? You?" Han asked.

"I bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen." Luke said standing up.

Ben stops Luke, "We haven't that much on us. But we can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Ben said.

"Seventeen, huh." Han said.

Tara nudges him and pulls him over by his ear, "You better not turn this down."

"I'm not." Han said to her.

Tara nods, "Good cause then we can finally pay a certain someone back."

Han pushes her off, "I know mom." He joked.

Ben and Luke awaited for the answer from the captain. Han turned from his shipmate to the old man and farm boy.

"You got yourself a ship. We'll leave soon as soon as you're ready. Be at docking bay ninety-four." Han said.

"Ninety-four, got it." Ben said and took Luke off.

Han turned to Tara and Chewie, "Seventeen thousand! Those guys must be desperate. This could really save my neck. Chewie, get back to the ship and get her ready." Han said.

Chewie nods and leaves Han and Tara. The two talk as he finishes his drink. As Han and Tara are about to leave, Greedo, a slimy green-faced alien with a short trunk-nose, pokes a gun in his side. The creature speaks in a foreign tongue.

Tara glances to Han, "Han."

"Going somewhere, Solo?" Greedo asked.

Han turns to Tara for a moment then to Greedo, "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

Han sits down and the alien sits across from him holding the gun on him. Greedo didn't care of Tara, she still stood and noticed Han nod at her. She took a few steps back and gave them some space.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first." Greedo said.

"Yeah, but this time I got the money." Han said.

Greedo holds his gun tighter, "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." He said.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba-." Han was cut off by the alien.

"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser." Greedo said.

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han asked.

Tara turns slightly staring at her friend and the alien. Han seemed so calm and underwhelmed as Greedo seemed cocky and full of himself. Han Solo slowly reaches for his gun under the table. Tara notices this action and slowly turns her head away from the two.

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." Greedo said.

"Over my dead body." Han said with a slight glare.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time." Greedo said.

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Han said looking directly at the alien.

Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina with Tara right behind him, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves.

"Sorry about the mess." Han said to the bartender.

Tara turns to Han as they exit the cantina, "You better hope Jabba and his crew isn't at the ship."

"Yeah, knowing that slug he'll be tracking us done." Han said.

"Great," Tara said.

**-STARWARS-**

Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Jabba is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his scarred face is a grim testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. He is a fat, slug-like creature with eyes on extended feelers and a huge ugly mouth.

"Come on out, Solo!" Jabba demanded.

A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Han Solo, Tara, and Chewbacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight.

"I've been waiting for you, Jabba." Han said.

"I expected you would be." Jabba said.

"I'm not the type to run." Han said.

Tara exchanged a look from her close friend to the creature to whom put the bounty out for the three of them.

"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me- why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that- after all we've been through together." Jabba said.

"You sent Greedo to blast me." Han said.

Jabba and Han walked, with Tara and Chewie walking close to Han. Whereas a few of Jabba's closest men followed him near the ship.

"Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you." Jabba assured.

"I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself." Han said.

"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice- you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business." Jabba said.

Jabba turned his creature eyes to Tara, the beast licked his lips at her which gave Tara the creeps.

"You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time." Han said.

"Put your blasters away." Jabba said to his men.

Han turned to Tara, she trusted his judgement through everything. She nods to him and he nods back, Han turns his head back to Jabba.

"Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time- but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life." Jabba said.

"Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure." Han said.

Jabba smirked at Han, "Good boy."

Jabba moved his slug like body over to face Han completely, Han stared at his boss.

"I look forward to my payment," Jabba said.

"Yes you will." Han said.

Jabba turned to Tara, "And if you can't pay me off- you can always give me your girl. She could do the price right." Jabba said.

Han turned to Tara, "Thank you for the offer but she is a friend and- she helps me with the work." Han said.

Jabba nods, "Very well."

Jabba and his men leave the three alone, Han turned to Chewie and nods. Chewie leaves to wait for Ben and Luke, as Han sits on the ships ramp and sighs. Tara puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her, she forms a small smile and he smiles back.

"He is gonna get his money and leave us alone." Tara said.

"Yeah," Han said, "And then we'll be long gone."

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars! Rights go to George Lucas and now Disney! I only own Tara, my OC! Please review and favorite!**

Chewbacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Ben, Luke, and the robots make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter. Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke blurted out loud.

Tara appeared before Han, "Oh no." She mumbled.

Han appeared next, "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself." He said.

Luke scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow, Tara stands and watches the two slowly walk over.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han said

The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo. Then Luke sees Tara staring at him, the girl stops seeing him staring at her now. She quickly turns away and then walks up into the ship. Han glances from Tara to Luke and the motions them up into the ship.

"Stop that ship!" A trooper said.

Han looks up and sees the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fire at Han as he ducks into the spaceship.

"Blast 'em!" Another trooper said.

Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The pirateship engines whine as Han hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han shouts.

The group straps in for take off.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." 3PO said.

Han climbs into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar scope. Behind Han was Tara who was checking on the shipwear. Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little R2 appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed." Han said.

Tara looks at the window in front of them, "I think being Jabba's slave sounds better than death."

Han winks at Tara, "We aren't gonna die sweetie."

Tara rolls her eyes, "I told you to stop calling me that." Tara said.

The Millennium Falcon pirateship races away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial stardestroyers. Over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Luke and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Han said.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke asked.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" Han shouts.

Tara pokes Luke, "He gets this way when he is under stress." She smiled.

"I'm not under stress!" Han snapped back.

The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han shouts.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Ben asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Tara said.

The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining-." Luke said.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han said.

The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Luke asked pointing to the flashing light.

Han smacked Luke's hand like a child, "We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Han said.

Tara grins, "This is where the fun begins."

The three strapped themselves in their seats. Then the galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second.

**-STARWARS-**

Ben watches Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint. Tara who was in the room, watching Luke train because she wanted to see a Jedi train, noticed Ben stumble slightly.

"Are you alright?" Tara asked.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Ben waves his hand slightly, "I felt a great disturbance in the Force- as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben said.

Tara had a slight concern for the older man, she turned from Ben to Luke. Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." Ben said.

Han enters the room, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Han said.

Luke is once again practicing with the lightsaber. Ben watched his student practice the of a Jedi. Han glanced noticing his friend, Tara, seemed interested in this.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han said rolling his eyes.

3PO watches Chewbacca and R2 who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." Han said.

Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, R2." 3PO said.

R2 immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. 3PO intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." 3PO said.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han said interrupting.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3PO said.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Han smirked.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win." 3PO said.

Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness. Tara leaned from her seat, she had never seen a Jedi nor even a lightsaver before. This was new to her.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ben said.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Ben said.

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter. Tara turned to Han and gave him a look, Han ignores her during this.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han said.

Ben smiles quietly.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han said.

Ben turns to Tara, "What about you? Do you believe in the Force?"

Tara noticed all eyes on her, including Han. He probably wanted her to agree with him, which would usually be the case with the two. Tara put her finger to her lip to think about it and then turn back to the males staring at her.

"Well kinda like what Han said, I've never seen an all over-powerful force. I mean I wouldn't know honestly, between Han and myself the only thing we believe in is hunt or be hunted." Tara said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Tara eyed Luke, "This galaxy isn't what my mother told me. It's hell, it wasn't always an Empire." Tara said.

Ben nods and turns back to Luke, "I suggest you try it again, Luke."

Ben places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Ben said.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke laughed.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben said.

Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben said.

Luke stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it." Ben said.

"Whoa," Tara said.

"I call it luck." Han said.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Ben turns to Han.

"Look, going good against remotes one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." Han said.

Solo notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han said.

Han, Chewbacca, and Tara head back to the cockpit. Leaving Luke and Ben alone.

**-STARWARS-**

"Do you really believe in the Force thing?" Han asked Tara as they walked.

Tara raised her eye brow, "I don't know. Jedi practiced the Force and they haven't been seen since the Clone Wars and the downfall of the Republic." Tara said.

Han smirked.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Oh, nothing. Bookworm." Han said.

Tara punched her friend on the shoulder, "Oh shut up."

Chewie growled at the two, and then they looked at each other. Tara smiled and so did Han. They entered the cockpit, Han and Chewie took their seats at command and Tara was behind Han.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han ordered.

Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the-? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han said.

The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Luke makes his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Our position is correct, except- no, Alderaan!" Tara said.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han asked.

"What? How?" Luke asked.

Ben moves into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship begins to settle down.

"Destroyed- by the Empire!" Ben declared.

All eyes on Ben for a moment, then then Tara turned to Han. Han knew enough about the Empire, she knew his history. She knew how he use to work in the Empire until he met Chewie, then they broke out together and thus the two became smugglers.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've-." Han stopped.

A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming.

"There's another ship coming in." Tara said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke said.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Ben said.

Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Luke said.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Ben said.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked.

Tara nudges the smuggler, "Better follow it and find out." Tara said.

The fighter races past the Corellian pirateship.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said.

Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions." Han said.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Ben said.

"Not for long-." Han said.

The pirateship zooms over the camera and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Ben said.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke said.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said.

The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as they race toward camera and disappear over head. The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." Luke said.

"I think I can get him before he gets there- he's almost in range." Han said.

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon!" Tara shouts.

"It's a space station." Ben finishes.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han declares.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke said.

Han turned his head slightly to stare at Tara, she had the same expression as Han. They were both frighten on what is to come of them next, yet they made it out like there was nothing to fear.

"You know kid, I have to agree with you on this one." Han said.

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars! Rights go to George Lucas and now Disney! I only own Tara, my OC! Please review and favorite!**

The Falcon was being pulled in by the tractor beam the space station had, Han turned to Chewie and the to Tara. Tara nods and motions Ben and Luke out of the cockpit.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"I am a smuggler, I have good hiding spots on this ship. Tara is going to get you two there before Chewie and I catch up with you." Han said.

"Follow me, please." Tara said politely.

Luke, Ben, and even the droids followed Tara down the ships hallways. They stopped where Tara knelt down on the floor, and was messing with the screws and slowly a part of the panel on the floor came up. Luke sees a large spot for hiding smuggled items.

"Old man you first," Tara ordered.

Ben nods, "Thank you." He said.

Tara helped Ben down and then turned to Luke, "You too farm boy." She said sounding like Han in that sense.

"Right," Luke said.

Luke hoped down saw Tara was lowering the droids, which meant Luke had to help get them down. Luke got R2 first then 3PO. Tara then jumped down in the location, she first put the panel back on it but still had some light coming through.

"You really smuggle things in this spot?" Luke asked sorta surprised.

Tara looked up at Luke, "Um yeah."

Luke looked confused, "But why? Why would you want to do that?" Luke asked.

Tara smirks, "Clearly you haven't seen much of the galaxy. Its like I said before believe life is hunt or be hunted. You can't trust anyone." Tara said.

Ben nods at her comment, "That is true. There is so much chaos and distrust, it makes us believe that there is even a kind soul left. Now, Tara, right? Tell me if you have ever tried to trust another being before?"

Tara looks at Ben, "Ye- Yeah. I trust Han and Chewie, without them I'd probably still be working for that damn bounty hunter." Tara said.

"What?" Luke asked.

Suddenly the panel moved and in came Han and Chewie, "We're pulling in now."

**-STARWARS-**

A storm trooper comes down the ramp of the pirateship and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear to indicating his com-link is not working. That gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads to the door, giving his side an annoyed look.

"Take over. We're got a bad transmitter, I'll see what I can do." The trooper said.

As the officer reached the door, it slides open to reveal a towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in shock, stumbled backwards. With a bone-chilling howl, Chewbacca flattens the officer with one blow. The aide quickly reaches for his pistol, but Han quickly blasted it out of his hand, while dressed as a trooper. Tara, Luke, Ben, and the droids quickly follow the two partners in the room.

"You know, between his howling and your shooting everything in sight, it's not wonder that the whole station doesn't know we are here." Luke said.

"Bring it on! I prefer a straight forward attack than this sneaking around." Han said.

Tara grins, "Its true. He is very impatient."

Luke glances at Han, "I've noticed."

"We've found a computer outlet, sir." 3PO said.

Ben feeds information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect everything carefully. 3PO and R2 look over at the control panel. R2 finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in. He should be able to interrupt the entire Imperial computer network." Ben said.

Tara raised her eye brow, "You that certain?"

"Positive." Ben said.

R2 punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network came to life, feeding information to the little droid. After a few minutes, he beeps something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." 3PO said.

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3PO said.

Ben studies the data in front of him, "I don't think you all can do this. I'll go alone." Ben said.

Tara looked at Ben, "You sure?"

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." Han said.

Tara went to glare at Han but stopped instead.

"I want to come along." Luke protested.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Ben told the boy.

Ben adjusts his lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long gray hallway. Chewbacca barks a comment, which caused Han to shake his head in agreement and Tara slightly glaring.

"Boy you said it, Chewie." Han said as he looked at Luke.

Luke turned to Han, Luke doesn't like Han and wished he'd go instead of Ben.

"Where did you find that old fossil anyways?" Han asked leaning in the chair.

"He's a good person." Luke said.

Tara sighed, "I can see where this is going."

"A good person, but he's gonna us into a lot of trouble." Han said.

R2 whistles and beep. Luke walk over to the little R2 unit, whereas Tara grabs ahold of Han's ear and seems to be scolding him.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He keeps saying, "I found her," keeps repeating over and over." 3PO said.

"Well who- who has he found?" Luke asked.

R2 deeps louder.

"Princess Leia." 3PO said.

Both Tara and Han turned their heads, Chewie saw their heads turn to him for a moment and the wookie shrugged. Luke seemed to have a shocked expression, and then turned to the three smugglers with him.

"Princess?" Tara asked.

"What's going on, kid?" Han asked with an impatient look on his face.

"Level five. Detention block A A twenty-three. I'm afraid she is scheduled to be terminated." 3PO said.

"Oh, no! We're got to do something." Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Han was very impatient.

"The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message- we've got to help her." Luke demanded.

"Now, look. Don't get any funny ideas. The old man told us to stay put." Han said.

Luke was mad at Han for saying that, so Luke turned to Tara and hoped she'd agree with him instead of Han. Sure, Luke barely knows them but Tara seems to have a nicer side than Han's rebellious side and care free.

"I am sorry, Luke. I think we'd be putting too much risk on us and Ben's safety if we were do go." Tara said.

"But- they are going to kill her!" Luke said.

"I am not leaving." Han protested.

Luke's face was red in anger, mostly directed at Han. Tara noticed Luke turn completely to Han.

"A few moments ago you said you didn't want to wait and get captured. Now you say you want to stay?" Luke said.

Han sat up slightly, "Marching into a detention area is not the idea I had in mind." Han said.

Luke knew Han wasn't the type to think of others, Tara seemed to feel for others but in the count of saving the ones close to her, her actions may seem selfish. Luke knew to get Han to go along with him was to go and bring out the pirate from the lazy man at the moment.

"She is rich." Luke said.

Han's eyes shifted to Luke, "Rich?"

Chewie growled, Han looked at his friend. Then turned to Tara standing next to him, she shrugged her shoulders. Han returned his gaze at Luke again.

"Yes. Rich, powerful. Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be great." Luke said.

Han nods and leans to Tara, "The princess' reward and the old man's payment would get Jabba to get rid of the bounty."

Tara nods, "I was thinking the same thing."

Han nods and stands up, "Alright let's go save a princess."

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars! Rights go to George Lucas and now Disney! I only own Tara, my OC! Please review and favorite!**

Luke, Tara, and Han step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them. The giant Wookiee and his two guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispers to Luke under his breath.

"This is not going to work." Han said.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked

"I did say so before!" Han said.

Tara glances at the two, "Calm down you two. You need to remain calm if you want this plan to work." Tara ordered.

Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches the four, the three humans and wookie.

"Where are you taking the girl and this- thing?" The officer asked.

Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up, Tara glanced from Han to the Officer.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Luke said.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer said.

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Luke. Suddenly Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han shouts.

"He's going to pull us all apart." Tara yells.

"Go get him!" Luke shouts.

The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is- cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here." Han said.

Luke races down one of the cell corridors. Han speaks into the buzzing comlink.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han said.

_"What happened?" The intercom voice asked._

"Uh- had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

Tara slapped herself on her head when Han said, "How are you?"

_"We're sending a squad up." The intercom voice said._

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak- very dangerous." Han tried to get them to back off.

_"Who is this? What's your operating number?" The intercom voice asked._

Han blasts the comlink and it explodes, "Boring conversation anyway." Han said.

Tara looked at her partner, "Way to go Solo."

Han gave her a look before shouting to Luke, "Luke! We're going to have company!" Han shouts.

Luke stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke is stunned by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Leia asked with a smirk.

Luke takes off his helmet, coming out of it, "What? Oh- the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." Luke said.

"You're who?" Leia questioned.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi." Luke said.

"Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?" Leia asked standing up.

"Come on!" Luke said and grabbed her hand.

**-STARWARS-**

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Chewie!" Han shouts.

Chewbacca responds with a growling noise. Tara felt Han grab her arm and pull her behind him.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han told both Chewie and Tara.

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge. Han, Tara, and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way." Han told them.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han said sarcastically.

Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

"C3-PO! C3-PO!"

_"Yes sir?" 3PO said over the com._

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? What was that? I didn't copy!" Luke asked.

Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Han, Tara and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke said.

"I can't hold them off forever!" Han said.

Tara looked from Han to Luke and Leia, "What now?"

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Leia said sounding rude.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han said pointing to Luke.

Luke manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I didn't-." Luke said.

The princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han and Tara, almost frying him when he pulled Tara close to him to avoid the shot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han shouts.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Leia said.

She jumps through the narrow opening as Han, Tara, and Chewbacca look on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han said.

Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue firing as they work their way toward the opening, Han turns his head to Tara.

"You're next," Han said.

Tara looked at Han, "Do not be heroic." She said.

"Aren't I always, now get down there." Han said.

Tara nods and quickly goes down the tiny opening leaving Han and Luke alone for the time being.

"Wonderful princess! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Han said.

Luke ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone.

**-STARWARS-**

Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge. Tara stood next Chewie as Leia stayed a little further from them.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there-." Han said sarcastically.

Tara smirked at Han's sarcasm, he has quite a temper and it usually makes her smile at what he says.

"No! wait!" Luke said.

Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke shouts.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Leia said.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han said.

Tara moves over to Han, "It could be worse-."

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls.

"It's worse." Han said glancing at Tara.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke shouts.

"That's your imagination." Han demanded.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Luke shouts.

"What?" Han asked.

Tara looked at Luke, "Calm down." She said.

"Maybe you're right." Luke said.

Suddenly Tara is yanked under the garbage.

"Tara! Tara!" Han shouts.

Han tries to get to Tara. Tara surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around her throat.

"Tara!" Luke shouts.

Leia extends a long pipe toward her, Tara grab a hold of this." Leia told her.

"Blast it, will you!" Tara manages to speak.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere!" Tara screams.

Han fires his gun downward. Tara is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Tara! Tara!" Han screams again.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Tarasuddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab her!" Luke yells.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

Tara coughed a little bit, "I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared-." Tara declared.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han said.

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouts.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia orders.

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Wait a minute! 3PO get us out!" Luke shouts.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
